The First Time
by Agreene
Summary: Syd loses her virginity to the man she loves. Sky Tate.


The First Time

It had been a long boring day for Sydney Drew. She was sitting in her room after she and her fellow cadets captured a criminal. That was early this morning. Since then it had been pretty quiet and each had done their own thing. Syd had something else on her mind. Sky Tate, the blue SPD ranger. He's her current boyfriend. It was rather unusual for both of them because neither liked each other when they first met. Since then, they had grown to like each other. Maybe even love each other. It was six months ago when he asked her out. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

Six Months Earlier

_Sky walked into the lounge area only to find Sydney Drew reading a magazine as she always did. Sky watched her for a moment. He couldn't help but be amazed at her. She was beautiful, a great cadet, and a powerful fighter. He had to admit though they didn't get along at first but something changed. He wasn't sure what changed between them but one thing's for sure, he was getting soft and realized it usually happened when he was it came to Syd. Syd also had changed. She wasn't the same stuck up girl who entered the academy with something to prove. She was warmer, sweeter and took a liking to Sky. She had proved that she was a great cadet by quickly moving up in the ranks. Sky started thinking about Syd when they were given an assignment. The two had to go undercover as parents to an adopted child in order to catch a criminal stealing children and using them as slaves. Neither knew the first thing about being a parent but they'd learn. It was then that Sky began to really notice Syd. Her womanly instincts took over and she became a great parent. Sky let his fatherly instincts take over as well and they ended up catching the criminal. Since then, the two had been on several missions and had been given several assignments together and were getting closer. Sky now found himself thinking about her. He decided that this would be the perfect time to ask Syd to go out with him. _

_Syd mean while glanced at Sky and smiled. She thought he was so cute when he was shy. She noticed him walking over towards her and pretended to be totally into her magazine. _

"_Hey Syd." Sky said shyly._

"_Hey Sky." Syd said back. "What's going on?" _

"_Nuttin much." He said then looking away shyly._

"_You ok?" She asked looking at him._

"_Yeah." He said beginning to scratch his head. "Uh listen Syd."_

"_Yes." She said sweetly._

"_I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight?" He asked _

"_You mean like on a date?" She asked knowing what he met._

"_Yes. I mean if you don't want to I understand." He said stuttering. _

"_I would love to." She said smiling. "Where are we going?"_

"_I was thinking dinner then a movie. How's that sound?" He asked smiling confidently_

"_Perfect." She said smiling back._

_End of Flashback._

Syd smiled as she recalled Sky asking her out for the first time. He was so shy. It was all new to her to. She then recalled the evening they went out. He took her to a nice fancy restaurant. They talked about their families, other friends, and other things. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. He then took her to see a scary movie. Syd was especially scared of sitting through those types of movies. During the movie, Syd kept grabbing Sky's arm during the murder scenes frightened. Sky smiled and then put his arm around her so she could feel safe. She then recalled the walk back to SPD headquarters.

Flashback

"_That movie was so scary." She said walking with Sky._

"_It wasn't all that scary." He said smiling. _

"_Yes it was. All those murders, the blood, and the gore. EEEWW." She said frowning. Sky smiled. _

"_It wasn't that bad." He said still smiling at her._

"_You're right. I had you to protect me." She said smiling shyly at her new beau. _

"_Me protect the mighty Sydney Drew." Sky said smiling. Syd playfully slugged him on the arm._

"_I'm not all that tough." She said pouting. "I still need my knight and shining armor."_

"_Would that be me?" Sky asked._

"_Yes." She said smiling as they both giggled. Sky gently took her hand into his. "Sky."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why did you ask me out?"_

"_Because I like you a lot." He said not looking at her._

"_Really?" She asked surprised._

"_Yeah."_

"_But you hated me when we first met. Why the sudden change of heart?"_

"_Because I come to realize that although first impressions are lasting ones, their not the only ones people make." He said looking at her._

"_Meaning." She asked._

"_Meaning that first impressions can be deceiving." He said looking back at her. He could see she was confused and found her to be cute when she had a puzzled look on her face. "Remember when we first met?"_

"_Yeah. You hated my guts." She said looking at him._

"_No. I didn't hate you. It's just that you seemed a bit stuck up." He said trying not to hurt her feelings._

"_Hey!" She said almost heart broken._

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said gently rubbing her hand._

"_It's ok. Was I really that bad?" She asked. Sky just stared at her. "Ok." They continued walking back to SPD head quarters in silence. "Sky."_

"_Yes." _

"_I thought you were a prick when I first met you." She confessed._

"_Really?" Sky asked firmly._

"_Yeah. You were so mean to me so I just developed this stuck up attitude to push you away."_

"_Well It didn't work though other wise we wouldn't have gone out."_

"_I'm not really stuck up you know." She said stopping._

"_I know that now. Since we got to know each other, I realized that you are a beautiful woman. Someone I really want to be with." Sky said taking both her hands in his and kissing them. Syd smiled. "Sydney, I really do like you and want to be with you." He continued gently rubbing her left cheek._

"_I want to be with you to Sky." She said softly. Sky leaned in and planted a nice long kiss on Syd's lips. She returned the gesture by kissing him back. _

_End Of Flash Back._

Syd smiled recalling the night of their first kiss. Since then they had kissed plenty and she enjoyed it. But something changed. Their relationship has grown but they hadn't had sex yet. Syd is a virgin and Sky well, he's done his share of masturbating. She sat up on her bed trying to figure out what to do. Sky has been pressuring her into having sex. He's even went as far as touching her private areas trying to entice her but nothing. She wasn't ready to have sex. She sighed as Z her teammate and best friend walked into their room.

"What's wrong Syd?" Z asked sitting on her bed across from Syd.

"It's nothing." She said looking away.

"Come on now, you can tell me." Z said.

"Ok. It's Sky. He wants to have sex." She said pouting.

"And the problem is what?" Z asked.

"I've never done it." Syd said.

"You mean to tell me that you're a virgin?" Z asked smiling.

"Duh" Syd said turning away from her roommate.

"Wow." Z said. "I knew you were." She said jokingly.

"Oh?" She asked. Z nodded smiling. "And how could you tell?" Syd asked.

"You just don't strike me as the type that would just give up the goods to just any guy." Said Z.

"Have you and Jack had sex?" Syd asked curiously.

"Plenty of times. He's great at it to." Z said smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious." Syd said.

"Have you and Sky ever fooled around?" Asked Z.

"Well, he has touched me and I've touched him. Does that count?"

"It depends on where it you two touched each other." Z said.

"Well, he's felt my breast and I felt his prick. But that's it." Syd said.

"And that hasn't gotten you excited?" Asked Z.

"A little." Syd admitted.

"Has he ever felt your vagina?" Z asked.

"Yes. I admit it felt good." Syd said smiling.

"Has he ever fingered you?" Z asked.

"What do you mean?" Syd asked confused.

"You know put his fingers inside your vagina?" Z asked.

"Yes." Syd said.

"And how did it feel?" Z asked.

"Good." Syd said smiling.

"Now imagine Sky's big prick inside you. Sure it may sting momentarily but after a minute, believe me you'll enjoy it and will want to do it again and again." Z said trying to convince Syd to have sex with her boyfriend. Syd smiled picturing what it would be like to have Sky's inside her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sky is sitting on his bed. He noticed Jack past his room and decides to get some advice form his teammate.

"Hey Jack." Sky called. Jack turned to him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Jack said walking into his room. Sky closed the door. "What's up?"

"Man I'm going crazy." Sky said pacing.

"Calm down. What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"It's Syd. She won't do it with me." Sky said frustrated.

"Do what?" Asked Jack

"Have sex with me." Sky said as Jack started laughing. "It's not funny dude." Sky said annoyed.

"You sound like me." Jack said smiling.

"What?" Sky asked.

"Dude you sound like me. When Z and I first started dating, she was a virgin. So I waited until she was ready. Of course I would get her all hot and bothered and just when I thought she was ready to do it, she'd pull back." Jack said.

"Didn't that bother you?" Sky asked.

"Oh did it." Jack said rolling his eyes. Sky smiled. "But I knew that when Z was ready, I'd be the first to know."

"So do you think I should wait until Syd is ready?" Sky asked.

"Yep." Jack said to his buddy.

"Oh man." Sky said sighing. "How do I not think about sex?"

"Masturbate. It works for me." Jack said smiling.

"I do that already." Sky said. Jack starts laughing again. Sky joined him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Sky and Syd sat across from each other in the lounge room trying not to think about sex. Jack and Z weren't helping much because they were making out in front of near the window at the far end of the room. Jack was massaging Z's butt while they made out. Bridge watched as if he was being entertained. Sky and Syd looked at each other and then looked away. Sky got up and walked over to the juice machine. Syd followed him.

"Sky." She said softly.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if we could talk?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. Both glanced at Jack and Z who were still making out heavily with Bridge watching them. "Let's go to my room." He said as he and Syd left the lounge.

"You taste so good." Jack said then hitting Z with soft kisses.

"Diddo." She said receiving his kisses and planting ones of her own. "Wanna take this to your room?" She asked seductively.

"Oh yeah." Jack said leading his girlfriend out of the lounge. Bridge began to follow. Jack and Z stopped noticing him. "Bridge, Jack and I want to be alone."

"Oh alright." Bridge said as he turned and went back towards the sofa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky and Syd entered his room. He shut the door and locked it. Syd sat down on his bed. She was looking at her boyfriend nervously. Sky noticed and didn't say a word.

"You want some juice?" He asked her softly.

"No thanks." She said beginning to rub her arms as if she was cold.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little bit." She said still rubbing her arms.

"Come here." He ordered. Syd obeyed moving closer to him. Sky placed his left arm around her right shoulder. Syd snuggled under his embrace. Syd looked up at Sky who leaned towards her and began to kiss her. Syd returned the kisses. The kiss became a bit more heated. Sky and Syd moaned as they pleasured each other with their tongues. Sky then pulled away and stood up. Syd was thrown off. Sky had a major hard on and was trying to fight it.

"Are you ok?" Syd asked.

"Yes." Sky said then sighing. "Look Syd, you don't have to have sex with me if you don't want to. I understand and I won't force you." He continued.

"I want to." She said softly.

"What?" Sky asked thrown off by what she just said.

"I want to have sex with you." Syd said staring into Sky's eyes.

"Really??" He asked her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've been curious long enough. I've just been scared that it would hurt me." She continued. Sky took her hands and she stood up.

"I won't hurt you. I can never hurt you." Sky said as he stared into the beautiful eyes of hers. "Come here." He said as she moved closer to him. Both began kissing. This time it lasted much longer than the kiss they shared a few moments ago. Sky's hands began to move towards Syd nice petite behind. Using both hands he cuffed both her cheeks. Syd moaned feeling the strong yet familiar hands of her boyfriend. She caressed

Sky's back while they kissed. Sky then began to remover her SPD jacket. Syd watched him as he gently grazed her nipples. Sky wearing only his blue SPD shirt began to softly caressed her breasts through her pink SPD shirt. Syd began to remove Sky's blue SPD shirt exposing his hard rock abs. He tossed his shirt onto the floor. Syd then removed her shirt exposing her bra. Sky slowly began to unhook her bra from the back and then removed her bra. He noticed her perky yet nice sized breast. Her nipples stood at attention. He stared at breasts a moment wanting, urging him to feast on them. He laid her down onto his bed. As if he was reading her mind, Sky began to lick Syd's breasts. Syd began moaning as Sky's tongue pleasured her nipples. Sky felt his prick getting harder by the second as he continued to feast on Syd's tasty nipples. Syd began running her fingers through Sky's hair letting him know just how good it felt while was sucking her nipples. Sky then broke away and slowly removed his pants, shoes and socks. Syd did the same then laid back on the bed before him in all her nakedness. Sky knew how beautiful she was but now it was eminent. Syd was impressed with how big Sky's prick was and sat up to touch it. Syd feeling bold decided to take Sky's prick into her mouth. Sky surprised by the gesture let her do it. He began moaning letting Syd's tongue pleasure his member. Syd felt like a pro. She surprised herself knowing what to with a prick in her mouth. Z had taught her how to give a good blow job. She sucked Sky for what seemed like forty minutes. Sky while receiving the blowjob of a lifetime was fingering her nipples. Sky feeling his balls about to swell up began moaning louder. He then began cumming in Syd's mouth. She continued to suck him until was finished. "Wow." He said pleased with her skills. "Where did you learn that?"

"Z taught me." She said smiling. Sky laid her down onto the bed and took her legs up over his shoulders. He placed his face between Syd's legs and began to feast on her cunt. Syd's eyes closed as she enjoyed Sky's mouth on her member. Sky did everything he could to taste every once of Syd. He was doing a great job. Syd's moans turned louder as she felt her walls dampen and then just as Sky did to her she came all over his lips. Sky licked his lips loving the way her cunt juice tasted. Sky and Syd got under the covers of his bed. Sky got on top of Syd who was on her back. His prick was hard again. "Sky, be gentle." She said softly. Despite just came, Syd was still a virgin and had yet to feel Sky's manhood inside her.

"Ok." He said as he slowly slid his now erected prick into Syd who immediately clinched his arms. "You ok?" He asked. Syd nodded. Although she her cunt was damp, she was still pretty tight. "You want me to stop?" He asked. Syd shook her head no. Sky continued to slide the rest of his prick inside Syd who still had a grip on both his arms. Sky slowly pulled out and went in again. He continued this and slowly but surely Syd began to relax as she was now beginning to feel pleasure. Sky then quickened his pace. Syd's moans where no longer whispers but growing pants. Sky was now humping her to his own rhythm and moaning loud himself. By now they where sweating, moaning and groaning. Sky's pace quicken as he felt his balls begin to swell up again. He and Syd moaned as both came together. Both were breathing heavily after an evening of passion. Both then fell asleep together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Syd awoke in Sky's arms. He had been watching her sleep since 5 am this morning. He realized now how much he loves her. Syd looked so peaceful sleeping in his arms. He began stroking her hair. Syd began to wake up.

"Hey beautiful." Sky said smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Hey handsome." Syd responded. "What time is it?"

"It's 6am. We should get up." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lounge, Jack, Z and Bridge were already there eating breakfast. Both Syd and Sky walked in holding hands.

"Why was the door locked last night?" Bridge asked angrily. "I had to sleep in the lounge you know." He continued complaining.

"Sorry man. Syd and I needed to talk." Sky responded.

"All night?" Bridge asked.

"All night." Syd responded smiling. She smiled at Sky who smiled back.

Both Jack and Z smiled.

"Someone got lucky." Said Jack as Z giggled.

"Yep. Real lucky." Said Sky smiling.

"What do you mean?" Bridge asked clueless. Both Jack and Z looked at him surprised he'd ask that question. Syd and Sky began to kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Z referring to make out session between Sky and Syd.

"OOOHHH." Said Bridge as Jack and Z shook their heads smirking.

The End


End file.
